Conventional helmet systems may merely provide a helmet integrated with a single camera. The conventional integrated helmet may not include speakers, microphones, or any other sensing devices. Furthermore, the helmet cannot be easily disassembled in order to, for example, repair or maintain the integrated camera, which are stored in a hard plastic casing that may be prone to damage upon impact. The batteries of conventional integrated helmet may be lithium-ion batteries that are configured internally. As lithium-ion batters are extremely sensitive to high-temperatures, the conventional integrated helmet may present the risk of potential over-heating and the subsequent dangers of combustion. Furthermore, heat causes lithium-ion battery packs to degrade much faster than they normally would.